


Would you like to try it on?

by fandomaffected



Category: DCU, Justice League - All Media Types
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-24
Updated: 2017-12-24
Packaged: 2019-02-19 07:11:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 394
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13118691
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandomaffected/pseuds/fandomaffected
Summary: 74: "Would you like to try it on?" From fyeahwonderbats wonderbat holiday event on tumblr. A bit late because when I saw what the others did I was shook and wasn't sure if I still wanted to post this. Also a bit short because I am me





	Would you like to try it on?

**Author's Note:**

> 74: "Would you like to try it on?" From fyeahwonderbats wonderbat holiday event on tumblr.
> 
> Please keep in mind that english is not my first language!

”Would you like to try it on?”

She has caught him staring at it. Her tiara. He has seen her take it off after they’ve been on a mission, and he has noticed how she always handles it with such care. It must hold some kind of meaning to her, since he can usually find other parts of her armour scattered around the house. No one would ever dare tell you, but Wonder Woman can be quite messy.

“No, I think it suits you better.” He says, avoiding the question he really wants to ask. Of course, Diana tells him anyway, because she is scary good at reading him.

“It belonged to my aunt, Antiope. When I decided to leave Themyscira, my mother gave it to me. I think maybe it was something to remind me of home, but now I just use it to keep the hair out of my face.” A faint smile is on her lips, as she’s staring down at the tiara. He can tell it brings back memories for her.

She is silent for a while, maybe waiting to see if he has another question, but when he doesn’t ask anything she breaks the silence.

“You know, I don’t quite agree with you. I think it would really bring out the best in your eyes.” She starts making her way over, and even though he knows what she is about to do he doesn’t stop her. He would with anyone else, but not with her.

He is a bit surprised with how light it feels when she places it on his head. It looks heavy, but it’s probably made by some metal that only exists on Themyscira.

He can feel a smile playing on his lips, and he actually has to resist putting his hands under his chin and batting his lashes. He does have a reputation to uphold, after all.

Her laughter is probably the best thing he has ever heard, and he wants to catch it in a bottle and save it for when he is having a bad day.

“You look beautiful!” Diana laughs. He smiles at her, a genuine smile and he realises that they have been coming more often lately.

He even let’s himself chuckle when she says;

“But you're going to need something more... revealing. Maybe I'll get you my outfit for christmas."


End file.
